The 6 Legendary Powers
by mycherrywolf
Summary: Sakura is a new transfer student and there she meets eriol, tomoyo and syaoran. l8r on they meet a lady who tells them about 6 legendary powers used to seal the darkest force that has ever come to earth... and also about the 6 legends who bear these power
1. Kanhishou High & the new tranfer student

The 6 Hidden Powers  
  
Summary: Sakura is a new transfer student at Kanhishou High and she gains new friends including Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran. A strange lady tells them of the 6 hidden powers which will decide the fate of their world and bit by bit, the people who possess those 6 special powers reveal themselves, what will happen then? S+S pairing with hints of E+T.  
  
AN/ My new ficcy is finally out! I've been pondering on this idea for a while now... anyways, there will definitely be magic, but just not Clow Reed related. Wait, On second thought, I think I'll put Clow in... just so that the explanation won't be too confusing. Oh yeah, Syaoran and Meilin are related but they aren't engaged; they don't even know each other. There is no Ruby Moon, no Spinel, no Yue and no Kero but I think I'll put in Kero and Spinel as pets and Yukito and Nakuru minus the magic. I won't be using the -kuns and the -chans or the -sans nor will I use the rule about needing permission to say his / her first name but I will be using -sensei... I'm lazy at the moment and in this fic, it's first name before last.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm too lazy a person to possibly own CCS, no questions asked.  
  
Chapter 1: Kanhishou High and the new transfer student  
  
"Is that her?" A violet-haired girl with amethyst eyes named Tomoyo Daidouji asked the girl right beside her.  
  
"My sensei (teacher) said that she was from Tokyo High." A blonde girl with black eyes called Matsuki Miro told the two girls standing beside her.  
  
"You're gonna be in the same homeroom class as her?" Tomoyo said, opening her locker.  
  
"Apparently, either wise sensei probably wouldn't have told us about her."  
  
"I think she's very pretty and she seems to be shy." Tomoyo said while pulling a book out of her locker.  
  
"Modest as a mouse probably." Said a brunette with pale blue eyes while fixing her hair. People called her Liana Brimm. "I was like that when I transferred here 3 years ago."  
  
"Well, I think she's a poser."  
  
"You don't even know her very well Matsuki, how can you say that about her right away?" Tomoyo said defending the new girl.  
  
"Instincts Tomoyo, instincts. I've lived on them since I was thirteen and they haven't stirred me in the wrong direction since. Come on girls, we have better things to do than look at a wannabe poser, let's go now."  
  
"Honestly Matsuki, can't you be a little nicer?" Tomoyo frowned at her popular so-called friend but she was just ignored. "Never mind me, I never said a word." She turned in the opposite direction and headed for the girls' comfort room.  
  
A 16-year old girl about 5"6 walked down the hallway. She had let down her auburn hair with tints of gold in them and she was dressed in a white jacket over a forest green spaghetti strap top, white shorts and white sneakers. To top it all off, she wore a forest green body bag and had a silver stud in each of her ears. Looking at the map she held in her hands, she scanned the hallway trying to find her way. She was about to turn a corner when she accidentally bumped into someone.  
  
"Oops, I'm sorry it's my fault, I wasn't looking." Sakura Kinomoto said as she picked herself up from the floor. When she got up, her notebooks and pens spilled out of her bag. "Oh no..."  
  
"It's alright," said the guy she bumped into as he rubbed his head. "No harm done. Here, let me help you with this."  
  
"Thanks a lot." She said as she got her stuff from him and placed them in her bag. She then looked at him for the first time after bumping him. He was around 6"2, he was wearing a navy blue shirt and baggy brown pants. He had messy chestnut brown hair and warm amber eyes. Sakura felt herself blush slightly when she looked into his eyes. "Sorry about that."  
  
"No problemo. Say aren't you the new girl? The one transferring from Tokyo High?"  
  
"Yup that's me, the newbie. How'd you know?" Sakura said as she observed her surroundings.  
  
"Oh, my sensei told my homeroom class that you'd be joining us and you looked kinda lost. Isn't Tokyo High known for their acceleration at academics and non-academics? Why'd you transfer?"  
  
"In answer to your first question, yes Tokyo high is like that and I had a hell of a time trying to keep up. Next, I had to transfer because my dad's an archaeologist and he's got a dig in Tomoeda for around 2 years or so."  
  
"I see... Do you need help? I could show you around." He said as he slung his back pack over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I need to get to the principal's office to hand in my transfer form and then I need to go to the Students' Auxiliary office to get my schedule but I can't seem to find my way around here."  
  
"It's a pretty big place, eh?" he said while chuckling pleasantly. "I also got a bit lost the first time I came to this building. You'll find your way around eventually. Tell you what, I'll personally bring you to wherever you gotta go."  
  
"No, I mean, it's alright, I just need to know what direction to go and I'm peachy!"  
  
"I insist. I'm class president anyway so I might as well."  
  
"Oh really? I didn't know that."  
  
"Well, now you know. Here, just follow me." He said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her off. Once again, she felt a slight blush grow on her cheeks. He led her through many hallways when they finally reached the principal's office.  
  
"Thanks a lot, I needed that help. I'll be seeing you, okay?" Sakura said as she opened the door and went inside. The guy then stopped her from closing the door.  
  
"Not so fast, I'm going with you. You might get lost again."  
  
"Alright then." She turned to the secretary seated at a desk in front of a door. "I'm here to see the principal about my transfer papers?"  
  
"Oh yes, please wait while I tell him. Feel free to sit down while you wait." The secretary then got up and went through the door. Sakura sat down on a bench, took off her jacket and fanned herself with her hand.  
  
"This office is stuffy and hot. I don't know how that secretary makes it through the day in here!"  
  
The guy sat down on her right. "She doesn't, trust me. Half of the time, she plugs an electric fan and the other half she's not here at all." Sakura giggled.  
  
"Note to self: never become a secretary." The secretary then walked out the door.  
  
"The principal will see you now."  
  
"Thank you." Sakura said with a smile. She then got up, hung her jacket over her left arm and went through the door. The guy followed her inside.  
  
"How nice to finally meet you Sakura Kinomoto! May I please have your transfer papers?" the principal said as he stood up to shake Sakura's hand.  
  
"Right here sir." She took a folder from her bag and handed it to him. "I hope it is complete."  
  
"I will let you know if I need anything." The principal then looked behind her. "Why, if it isn't Mr. Syaoran Li. What brings you here?"  
  
"I have accompanied the new student to the office and I have offered to show her around the school campus." He said bowing.  
  
"An impressive student as always." He said clapping Syaoran on his back. "You may retrieve Miss Kinomoto's class schedule from Mrs. Ping, the secretary."  
  
"I shall see to it." He then motioned to Sakura. "Come on, let's go."  
  
"Wait a second Miss Kinomoto," both Sakura and Syaoran faced the principal. (AN/ Sakura removed her jacket.) "Tattoos are not allowed in this school and it would be best if you washed that off your shoulder before tomorrow." He said pointing at her left upper arm which had a picture of a five point star overlapping another five point star, to make it seem like there were ten points, overlapping a twelve point star with a moon and a sun on the right and left of the twelve point star. (AN/ Sakura's magic circle formation people!)  
  
"With all due respect sir," she said bowing. "I'm afraid I can't do that 'cause this isn't a tattoo."  
  
"If it is not a tattoo, what is it?"  
  
"In all honesty, I don't know. I've had this mark since I remember. I think it's like a birthmark or something."  
  
"Very well, I trust you but please remember to wear something to cover it up." She nodded in reply.  
  
"Hai (yes)." Both Sakura and Syaoran walked out of the office. She then got her class list from the secretary. Once outside, Sakura slipped her jacket back on and scanned her schedule as they made their way to their homeroom.  
  
"For today, I've got... homeroom at room 2-B, Japanese, Chemistry, Algebra, Literature, Lunch, Biology, History, English, Music and Gym."  
  
"Let me see that." Syaoran took her list from her. "Funny, I only have two classes that aren't with you namely Japanese and English."  
  
"That's cool; at least I'll know someone in my classes." She smiled brightly at him causing him to blush slightly.  
  
"You know what? For some reason, I feel like I've met you before. Like this isn't the first time I've seen you."  
  
"What a coincidence, I feel exactly the same way."  
  
"You know they say that there are no such things as coincidences."  
  
"I know that, but I can't help but think that I want to control my life instead of following a path already written out by fate. Don't you ever feel that way?"  
  
"Every now and then I guess. Usually when things are going all wrong." She giggled a bit. "I feel like that whenever things are going unnaturally right. To each his own I guess. Are the people here nice?"  
  
"Am I not nice?"  
  
"Other than you I meant."  
  
"Oh so you admit I'm nice and you like me!" Sakura blushed.  
  
"Oh just shut up!"  
  
"Well, my gang's really cool and loads of people here are nice except one witch who somehow ended up as the 'most popular girl' in Kanhishou even if her personality is as nice as salt is sweet."  
  
"That bad eh? What's her name?"  
  
"Matsuki Miro. You'll be meeting her in a bit."  
  
"Alright, if that's what you say."  
  
"Say, you know what? We haven't been properly introduced to each other." Sakura stopped in her tracks a few steps away from room 2-B.  
  
"You're right." Sakura smiled warmly at him and held out her hand for him to shake. "My name is Sakura Kinomoto, age 16. Nice to meet you."  
  
"I'm Syaoran Li, age seventeen next Saturday." He took her hand and gently kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Sakura blushed at his action. "Aren't you the gentleman!"  
  
"You'd better believe it sister!" he winked at her playfully. "Wait here outside while I tell Terada-sensei that you're here. I'll come back for you in a bit."  
  
Sakura fixed her outfit while waiting for Syaoran to come back. He finally came back out, grabbed her hand and once again dragged her inside. "Come on, they're waiting for you. You still have to introduce yourself to the class."  
  
"Okay, thanks." When they got inside, suddenly someone in the middle of the second row up front stood up and pointed at them.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura looked blankly at the blonde who stood up.  
  
"Oh my gosh, what are you doing holding the hand of Syaoran Li?" she exclaimed as she pointed at Sakura.  
  
"Ano... um... I..." She stuttered trying to come up with an excuse. Syaoran then stepped in front of her as if trying to protect her.  
  
"Um... number one," Said Syaoran while defending Sakura. "She's a friend of mine and number two, she's a nice person. What've you got against her, eh Matsuki?" she looked surprised.  
  
"But you don't hold people's hands... you don't even hold mine and I'm the most popular girl here!"  
  
"Reality check, you ain't my girl and I don't even like you. Now leave Sakura alone, she's still a new student here and we should make her comfortable, not bully her back to Tokyo High." Matsuki huffed and sat down.  
  
"Nicely said, now please take your seat Mr. Li." Syaoran did as he was told and sat at the back of the classroom. "Please introduce yourself to the class Miss Kinomoto."  
  
"Hai." Sakura faced the classroom. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto, age 16 and I'm a transfer student from Tokyo High. I enjoy P. E. but I have a bit of a hard time at any form of math. It's nice to meet you." She said politely bowing slightly.  
  
"Very good. Now you can take your seat..." Terada-sensei checked his seat plan. "In between Miss Daidouji and Mr. Li. Miss Tomoyo Daidouji, please raise your hand for her."  
  
Tomoyo raised her hand with a smile and Sakura made her way to the back of the classroom when Matsuki's foot popped out and tripped her.  
  
"Not very good balance, eh Kinomoto?" Sakura got up, brushed herself off and picked up her stuff.  
  
"I know I'm clumsy, but at least I admit my faults unlike some person I know who wears something similar to her crush's aftershave trying to pretend that he's her boyfriend." She placed her pointing finger on her lower lip and cocked her head to the left while grinning evilly as Matsuki began to get furious. Whispers went through the classroom. "Now, I wonder who that person could be. Would you know Matsuki?" she smiled sickly sweet at the enraged Matsuki and sat at the back of the classroom. Matsuki glared at her back. 'You're gonna pay for that comment Sakura Kinomoto.'  
  
"Hi Sakura, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. It's a pleasure meeting you."  
  
"Hi Tomoyo, nice meeting you too."  
  
"I honestly don't understand what Matsuki sees as wrong in you."  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"Matsuki told me that you were bad news."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Nah, I think she's just jealous because you are much prettier than her"  
  
"Hoe... I'm not really that pretty..."  
  
"Can we be friends? Syaoran can't be your only friend you know."  
  
Sakura giggled. "Yeah, I'd like that a lot."  
  
"Nice outfit by the way, very simple but cute."  
  
"Thanks, you've got a nice outfit too." Sakura said indicating Tomoyo's light purple slip dress with short sleeves and flower patterns. "It fits you exactly."  
  
"Thanks. Can I see your schedule?"  
  
"Sure." Sakura handed her schedule over.  
  
"Way cool, I only have two classes not with you!"  
  
"Funny, that's what Syaoran told me too. What are they?"  
  
"Literature and Biology. I have Physics and geometry instead."  
  
"Cool, I guess I'll be seeing you around, eh?"  
  
"Yeah." Tomoyo turned her attention to Terada-sensei.  
  
"That wasn't very nice you know..." Syaoran started when she finished talking with Tomoyo.  
  
"I know, but it was-"  
  
"Sweet! Never mind that it wasn't nice! Long have I waited for the day that us guys didn't have to defend girls from that witch's wrath. You're one of the first girls who did that; all the rest are too scared of her. Good going!" (AN/ I was gonna use a bad word here but I didn't think that it was suited for PG so imagine that witch is the worst thing to be called in this fic.)  
  
"Thanks man." She blushed when he complimented her.  
  
"How'd you know that anyway?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"That she wears her crush's aftershave. It isn't really obvious you know." Sakura all of a sudden became serious.  
  
"I don't really know..." she said darkly. "For some reason, that just popped in my mind and I said it. I don't know how I knew that..."  
  
"Couldn't it have been a guess? Maybe extra sensitive senses?"  
  
"I don't think that's it... I'm still recovering from a cold so my sense of smell still doesn't work properly."  
  
"That's strange..." they both turned their concentration back to class.  
  
~At Lunch~  
  
"Hey Sakura, do you wanna eat with me and my gang?" Syaoran said as he put his books back in his locker. Sakura was busy checking her wallet.  
  
"Say what?" he closed his locker.  
  
"Do you wanna eat with me at lunch with my gang?"  
  
"They're nothing like Matsuki, right?"  
  
"The guys in my gang formed a law never to date the witch."  
  
"Count me in then, I just need to buy my lunch first."  
  
"I'll go with you, I forgot my lunch at home so I gotta buy." They then made their way to the lunch line. Sakura got a b. l. t. sandwich with a cup of lemonade and Syaoran got a plate of spaghetti and a bottle of coke.  
  
"Here, let me pay for you."  
  
"Hoe?! I couldn't do that, I'm alright."  
  
"I insist."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Think of it as a welcome to Tomoeda's Kanhishou High meal."  
  
"But I couldn't-"  
  
"But I want to. Please let me do this for you just once."  
  
Sakura blushed again. "Okay then, if you insist." Syaoran paid for his meal and Sakura's as well.  
  
"Thanks a million Syaoran."  
  
"No problem, here follow me. My gang's usually seated somewhere near the cafeteria door." Syaoran led her to a table where four guys and two girls were seated. "Right here Sakura."  
  
"Hey Syao, who's she?" a boy with blackish blue hair and sapphire-like eyes asked as Syaoran sat down across him.  
  
"She's a new friend of mine Eriol. Her name's Sakura Kinomoto and she's the new transfer student from Tokyo High. She's in my homeroom class." He turned to Sakura. "You can sit next to me Sakura."  
  
"Thanks." She sat down and began to eat her sandwich. "Not to be rude or anything, but who are y'all?"  
  
"Hi, I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa." Said the boy with blackish blue hair. "I'm from homeroom class 2-A." Taking a cue from Eriol, the people at the table began introducing themselves as well.  
  
"My name's Kyou Kumei." Said a boy with jet black hair and chestnut-brown eyes. "I'm in homeroom 2-D."  
  
"I'm Niru Wang." Said a boy with blonde hair and black eyes. "I'm in the same homeroom class as Eriol. This is my twin, Niku Wang. I'm older by three minutes." He motioned to the girl beside him who looked exactly like him. "Same class as Kyou."  
  
"It must be cool having a twin; I have friends back in Tokyo High who were identical twins."  
  
"Not really, most of the time I'm mistaken for Niru when I have my hair up in a bun." Niku said giggling.  
  
"Nice to meet you Sakura, I'm Riku Chang." Said a boy with spiky silver hair and twinkling jade green eyes. "I'm in homeroom 2-A as well."  
  
"Aren't you the guy in my Chem and Literature classes?"  
  
"Why, I seem to recall that very pretty face of yours as well." He leaned over and winked at Sakura. "Wanna go out with me?"  
  
"Watch it Riku, those words are half a step towards having my fist in your face." Syaoran threatened as he saw Sakura's eyes widen in surprise.  
  
"My, my, aren't we touchy. You jealous wolf-boy?" Syaoran blushed.  
  
"Don't know what on earth you're talking about..." he muttered.  
  
"Hoe... I-"  
  
"No need to worry Sakura, I'm just trying to annoy my buddy here." Riku said smirking at Syaoran.  
  
Sakura looked at the violet-haired girl with pretty amethyst eyes seated across Eriol on Syaoran's other side. "Hi Tomoyo, nice to see you again."  
  
"Hi Sakura! I didn't know you were gonna eat with us too. If I did, I would have waited for you after class."  
  
"It's alright, Syaoran went with me."  
  
"How do you know Tomoyo?"  
  
"Sakura sits next to me in homeroom class Eriol."  
  
"How'd you pull Tomoyo away from the witch? I thought she'd never let her go 'cause she's their fashion designer." Syaoran asked in between bites.  
  
"I got into a fight with Matsuki." Everyone turned to Tomoyo.  
  
"Why?" asked Riku.  
  
"I told her that Sakura was my friend and she said that if I didn't stop being her friend, she'd stop our friendship."  
  
"Oh my gosh..." Sakura looked down at her pate guiltily.  
  
"And what did you say?" Niku looked concerned for her amethyst-eyed friend.  
  
"Naturally I told her that Sakura was still my friend."  
  
"I'm sooo sorry Tomoyo, I didn't mean to disrupt your-" Sakura blurted out but she was cut off.  
  
"It's alright Sakura. This was the last straw anyway. I've had it with her and her discriminating ways and I'm sick and tired of following her around like an obedient puppy dog. I'd rather be friends with you." She smiled at Sakura, got up to sit beside her and hugged her quickly. "I think you're a better person than Matsuki and I trust you."  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo, I trust you too." Sakura hugged her back.  
  
"Yeah, leave that old witch." Riku said smiling at Tomoyo.  
  
"She doesn't deserve a friend like you." Said Kyou who was finishing the last of his burger.  
  
"You are way prettier than Matsuki ever will be." Said Niku.  
  
"Yeah." They all chorused.  
  
"Thanks you guys, you're all really great friends."  
  
"Hey you guys, Sakura dissed Matsuki earlier in homeroom." Syaoran announced.  
  
"Way cool girlfriend!" Niku said giving her a high five and Sakura started to blush.  
  
"Man, now that was sweet." Tomoyo nodded in agreement.  
  
"Dang, I wish I'd been there." Kyou said while snapping his fingers.  
  
"I really like this girl now Syao. She's got points for dissing Matsuki!" Riku said winking at Sakura again who blushed even harder. "Too bad she's Syao's, other wise I'd ask her out man."  
  
"I second that, mate." Niru high-fived him and Syaoran began to glare at the two.  
  
"Hey, lay off her you guys." Eriol said giving them a warning look. "Wolf- boy's getting jealous and we're gonna get a one way trip to purgatory that way."  
  
"Shut your trap Eriol." Syaoran gave him his Death Glare and Eriol hid behind Riku.  
  
"Save me!" He squeaked.  
  
"Why don't you be a man you coward?" Kyou said.  
  
"Hey, I'm no coward! I'm just... conserving my energy for better uses." Syaoran growled at him and he hid back behind Riku.  
  
"Please stop him Riku!"  
  
"No way man," Riku said pushing him away. "Every man for himself." The table erupted in laughter as Eriol ran behind the trash can nearby.  
  
"I won't kill you Eriol; just get your behind back in this group." Syaoran said calling Eriol over. 'At least I won't kill you, yet.' By that time, everyone had finished their lunch and they headed out the cafeteria door.  
  
"Hey, I wanna go and shoot some free throws. We still have 40 minutes of lunch." Eriol suddenly declared.  
  
"Thank God that lunch is now one hour long." Said Niku.  
  
"I'm in." said Kyou. "I've been practicing you know."  
  
"Me too," said Riku. "I'm gonna try out for the team anyway so might as well get in some practice."  
  
"Count me in," said Syaoran. "I wanna see if I'm still rusty. Are you in Niru?"  
  
"Nah, I gotta check my e-mail on my laptop." He said showing them his laptop bag. "I wanna try out that card that allows you to access the internet even without a telephone line."  
  
"We're one person short for a two on two." Kyou looked at the girls. "Hey, I know, you guys aren't bad at P. E., why don't one of you play with us?"  
  
"No way, I am not going to get my nails chipped, I just painted them last night." Niku said proudly showing Tomoyo her nails.  
  
"Oh so that's what you were doing last night. I thought you were plotting my assassination!"  
  
"Don't get your hopes up onii-chan." She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"I don't want to get sweaty plus I just touched up my hair right before lunch." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Girls..." the four guys muttered.  
  
"Hey, I'm a girl too you know!" Sakura said when she heard the guys.  
  
"But I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't wanna play with us being from Tokyo High and all." Answered Eriol. "I'm pretty surprised that you got in 2-B. We had a Tokyo High transferee before and he got into class 2-A. He was actually a bit of a nerd."  
  
"What's with class 2-A?"  
  
"Most of the people trying for valedictorian or the very, very smart and talented people get in that class."  
  
"Including you with your big ego?" Sakura asked somewhat sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah," Eriol chuckled. "Including me and my big ego. Hey, I like this girl Syao." He said pointing at Sakura. "She's sorta like you-girl version that is. Minus the Death Glares and the Death Threats."  
  
"Why else do you think I'm her friend?" he smirked.  
  
"You've decided to be her boyfriend and ask her out?" Syaoran blushed a bit, but he quickly hid it when he realized that he was blushing. 'Why the heck am I blushing?!'  
  
"Yeah, and puff the magic dragon lives in my back pack." Syaoran turned his gaze to Sakura. "Do you know how to play?"  
  
"Well, duh."  
  
"You wanna play?"  
  
"Well I-"  
  
"Don't push her Syaoran." Riku called out as they reached the gym's basketball hoops.  
  
"Yeah, she's a girl after all." Kyou said after grabbing a ball from the rack.  
  
"Hey, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't play."  
  
"What's the bet that she's bluffing?" Kyou called out slowly dribbling the ball towards them.  
  
"50 yen!"  
  
"100 yen!"  
  
"You're on!"  
  
"HEY!" Sakura dashed forward, stole the ball from Kyou and shot a three- pointer. She deftly caught the ball and started dribbling it.  
  
"Whoa..." the four guys said after the ball sank in with no problem.  
  
"Count me in." she said passing the ball back to Kyou who barely caught it in his hands.  
  
"Were you on your basketball team?"  
  
"Nah, girls weren't allowed there, but my best buddies who were twins had a brother who was a very good basketball player. He was the one who trained me. Mind you, I'm better at cheerleading." She said as she made her way over to the guys.  
  
"Sakura can be with me." Syaoran said placing his arm over Sakura's shoulders. Sakura blushed once again, but this didn't go unnoticed by Tomoyo, Niku and Eriol who were very observant people.  
  
"Oooh," taunted Eriol. "Does a certain little wolf have a little crush on a certain pretty flower?"  
  
Syaoran did his trade-mark fire engine red blush. "Wh-what the heck are you t-talking about Eriol???" he stuttered.  
  
"Oh, nothing Syao..." he walked over to him. "But I don't blame you, she's a pretty girl." He whispered just loud enough for only Syaoran to hear.  
  
"Watch it Eriol, I haven't been training martial arts for nothing you know!"  
  
"What, to protect pretty Sakura from guys like Riku?"  
  
"No, to beat the life out of you."  
  
"Aww, you wouldn't do that to your best buddy, would you?" Eriol put on a face of a little puppy dog begging for food.  
  
"Oh just shut your trap won't ya?" Syaoran said a bit irritated. Too bad that fighting was illegal in school and that they were friends, other wise he'd have Eriol screaming for his mommy in two seconds flat.  
  
"Are we gonna play or are we gonna play?" Sakura asked loudly. "We've only got 30 minutes left of lunch period y'all."  
  
"Yeah, sure." the four guys chorused. They made their way to the court when Sakura tripped. Before she fell on the floor, Syaoran caught her.  
  
"This is the second time you've fallen near me. Are you falling for me or something?"  
  
Sakura blushed (again!). "You wish."  
  
"You're really clumsy eh?" Syaoran said as he helped her get up.  
  
"It's not that, I felt an earthquake, that's why I tripped."  
  
"Earthquake?"  
  
"Earthquake. You know, when the ground shakes and-"  
  
"I know what an earthquake is, no need to explain to me. I didn't feel any earthquake."  
  
"I'm telling you, there was an earthquake!" Suddenly the ground started shaking madly, knocking Sakura of her feet again. "Told you so!"  
  
"Get down on the floor everyone!" Riku called out and the 8 friends (who were the only people in the gym) got down on the floor.  
  
"Oh no, my laptop!" Niru wailed as the earthquake shook harder, shaking sideways trying to throw the friends off, making the laptop fall on the ground.  
  
"Oh no, my nails!" Niku wailed as her nail polish began to chip as she held the ground tighter, trying not to get tossed about.  
  
"Will you two get your priorities in order for even a minute?" Kyou scolded the twins. "In case you didn't notice, we're in the middle of an earthquake here!"  
  
"Yes sir." They mumbled.  
  
"Syaoran, you alright?" Sakura faced the chestnut haired boy right beside her.  
  
"Yeah, but this is the hardest earthquake I've ever been in."  
  
"Sakura, are you okay?" Tomoyo called out.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright. You holding on there?"  
  
"Just barely." Tomoyo faced Sakura who was near the wall by now. She saw a huge dark figure coming out of the dust heading for Sakura. 'I've got to help my new best friend!'  
  
-To be continued-  
  
AN/ Phew... this was a long chapter for me to write. I'm sorry if it was kinda boring, I promise to make it better. I also promise to update soon, but I can't guarantee when. Thanks to Nikki and Greg for your Jap names. Please R+R and tell me if I should bring Meilin in this fic. Adieu!  
  
~mycherrywolf~ 


	2. The 6 Legendary Powers

The 6 Legendary Powers

AN/ hi! Well, I decided to change the title because I've decided that their powers aren't really gonna be very hidden. I'm not gonna say much about this chapter because you're gonna read it anyway. I'm listening to "1000 no kotoba" right now... it's sooo pretty! I can't wait 'til FF X-2 comes out in English! Oh yeah, please; please read and review my friend's fic. Her pen name's "jung-wha". I know I'm always asking this but if she doesn't get enough reviews, she's never gonna publish my favorite fanfics of hers and it's really beautiful! Please R+R her. Her name's under my favorite authors so if you are a very good person, after you click that gray-blue button down below with the word 'Go' on it, you're gonna click on my pen name, click on my favorite authors and click on jung-wha's name.

Thanks to my reviewers! (I'm too lazy to write all your names right now.)

Disclaimer: I wish CCS belonged to me but no- it belongs to CLAMP! Maybe I should go and get a job at CLAMP...

Readers: Yeah right, they accept you as soon as bugs can get scholarships at Yale!

Mycherrywolf: what a vote of confidence...

~Recap~

"Sakura, are you okay?" Tomoyo called out.

"Yeah, I'm alright. You holding on there?"

"Just barely." Tomoyo faced Sakura who was near the wall by now. She saw a huge dark figure coming out of the dust heading for Sakura. 'I've got to help my new best friend!'

~End Recap~

Chapter 2: The 6 Legendary Powers

"Sakura, abunai (watch out)!" Tomoyo gathered her strength, got up and quickly ran towards to Sakura, pushing her out of harm's way as the huge figure fired a lightning bolt at her which they barely escaped from.

"Tomoyo!" the earthquake began to weaken and the 8 friends stood up.

"We'd better hurry up and get out of here. There's a big monster here and I don't think he's here to give out balloons." They headed for the doorway but then Tomoyo accidentally stepped on a basketball and she slipped. Sakura and the others did not notice this though. They were a meter or two away from the door when they heard a moan of pain coming from Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, daijoubu dayo (are you alright)?" they quickly made their way back to Tomoyo with Eriol in the lead.

"I-I can't move, my ankle's sprained!" she called out. Suddenly another bolt came at Tomoyo who screamed in terror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" she braced herself for the attack while screaming but... the bolt never came. In confusion, she opened her tear-stained eyes to find the monster that attacked earlier on his knees and clutching his ears. She turned to see her friends doing the same thing.

"Tomoyo, can you stand?" she turned to find one of her teachers helping her up.

"Kaho-sensei, what are you doing here?" Kaho gave her a long stick to lean on and muttered something under her breath. A clear reddish-brown barrier formed in front of them. The 8 friends watched her in awe.  

"Kaho-sensei, what was...?" Sakura began.

"No time to explain. Hurry Tomoyo, this barrier won't hold on long. Come closer to the barrier."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just do as I say. Stick out your left wrist." Tomoyo did as she was told. "Now repeat after me: By the ethereal name of Marina, I Tomoyo Daidouji accepts this mission and the powers which I now claim as mine!"

"Why do I have to do this?"

"_Please believe in me. There's no other way. Quickly, the monster is going to break through my barrier in a bit."_

"Alright then..." Tomoyo closed her eyes and focused on her will power. "By the ethereal name of Marina, I Tomoyo Daidouji accepts this mission and the powers which I now claim as mine!" suddenly, there was a bright light purple glow on her wrist which was extended. A light purple wristband formed on it and a clear purple shield with a light purple stone formed in the center of the shield. Tomoyo opened her eyes in shock of feeling the extra weight of the shield on her wrist.

"Tomoyo, what-what..." she turned around to see her friends eyes widen in shock. Particularly Riku who was pointing at Tomoyo, mouth agape. "You have _p-powers_?!"

"Yes, she does and she has to use them _right now_ if we want to get out of here _alive_." Kaho looked at her. "I knew it was you. Now do as I say."

"Okay."

"Take the shield off the wrist band. Don't worry, it's detachable but only you can remove it."

"Like this?" she removed the shield from the wrist band with a little difficulty because of the stick she was using as a crutch.

"Good. Now when I lower the barrier or when the monster breaks through it; whichever happens first; throw the shield at it and say: Amethyst Shield Attack!"

"Got it." She raised her arm in preparation. Just then the monster broke through the barrier. Tomoyo took a steady aim at it and threw it at him. "Amethyst Shield Attack!"

The shield sun all around the monster confusing it and it finally levitated a few yards from the top of its head and aimed a bright purple light at it. The monster cried out in agony as it disintegrated, turning into a small brown crystal. Tomoyo fell back down on the floor in shock. **_I just destroyed that thing! Oh my gosh, I have powers!__ Kaho picked up the crystal and made it back to Tomoyo. Sakura, Syaoran and the others warily walked over to Tomoyo as well._**

"Thank you Tomoyo," Kaho smiled warmly at Tomoyo. "I knew I could count on you."

"What the...?" she looked confused at the shield that had returned to the wristband. "What happened to me?"

"Tomoyo that was sooo cool!" Sakura threw her arms around, hugging a still very shocked Tomoyo.

"Yeah! How come you never told us that you had powers?" Riku clapped her on the back. "You are one cool chick."

"Hold on, I didn't even know that I had powers! I just found out a few minutes ago! Earlier I was just a normal teenager but now I just destroyed the thing causing the earthquakes!"

"You were never normal Tomoyo." They all looked at Kaho who kneeled down, muttered a few words under her breath and waved her hand over Tomoyo's ankle. It instantly healed.

"That feels a lot better now. Thanks Kaho-sensei, but what do you mean by 'you were never normal'?"

"You have a gift inside you that was present since you were born. I have to admit, I wasn't sure if it was you when I first met you but that scream of yours told it all."

"What do you mean?" she looked at the other friends sheepishly.

"I guess since I was caught up in all the excitement, I forgot to tell you 7 to get out of the gym. You aren't supposed to know this."

"Are you gonna erase our memories?" Niku looked downcast.

"No, I can't do that. I don't have that power. I guess I'll have to explain it to you all. Come and follow me, I'm excusing you from your next classes." She led them out of the gym and back to the school building.

"Alright! No classes!" Niru pumped his fist into the air.

"Don't start celebrating yet Niru, I have a feeling we're gonna have a hard time processing the next information we're gonna get."

"Eriol, chill; I'm cool about this all." They reached a small office in the 2nd floor of the building filled with bookshelves and ancient texts. All 9 of them went inside the office.

"I didn't know that teachers had a separate office." Kyou said stepping inside.

"They don't, I had to request for this so that I can keep my books here."

"I see..." Kaho got 9 cushions and handed them out to the friends, keeping one for herself.

"I have a lot to tell. Please sit down on the floor." Everyone got a cushion and sat down on it.

"I love this cushion, it's sooo soft!" Niku squealed while hugging it.

"Later sister, sensei's got a bit of explaining to do." Niru punched her lightly on the arm.

"Whatever onii-chan (big brother)."

"Be quiet you two." Eriol looked sternly at them. "We're trying to understand something here."

"Hai..." Kaho looked at the 8 friends.

"I'm not exactly sure where to start." She looked thoughtfully at them. "Maybe from the beginning..."

"Yes, please do so." Eriol nodded his head slightly to indicate that he wanted her to continue.

"Very well." Kaho looked at them once more. "6 centuries ago, there was a powerful kingdom called Hishou Kingdom. It was a peaceful kingdom ruled by a gallant king and a kind-hearted queen. They had two beautiful children, the prince Kurai and the princess Xi (AN/ pronounced "tsi".) Fa. Xi Fa was named after the Chrysanthemum which held the ingredient which saved the queen's life one time when she was sick she also bore a special mark but there was only one person who knew about the mark. 

"Xi Fa had gained 7 loyal friends namely Marina; the singer and bringer of dreams, Xiao-Hai; the valiant prince and warrior, Clow Reed; the scholar with a wonderful imagination, Yuniya; a nymph of the rainbows, her younger brother Hiro; nymph of the spirits, Michael; a good hearted thief and Sparrow, the best archer in Hishou. The 8 of them were true best friends and they always stuck by each other. Even if Yuniya and Hiro were not human, they still treated them like an equal. Xiao-Hai was Xi Fa's special friend who knew about the peculiar mark.   

"One day, an evil presence came to Hishou. Such was the evil that the magicians of the kingdom could not banish it and the family of Xi Fa died trying to protect the kingdom. It spread terror throughout the kingdom. They nicknamed the evil one causing this the 'Lord of Darkness'. The kingdom was in complete chaos especially when he began to gather followers to do his bidding. No one could trust one another. It was a time of darkness then. Not a single bird sang, not a single star shined. There was total depression.

"All except for 8 people who fully trusted one another. They decided that they would fight against the evil and bring the kingdom back to its utmost glory. One by one, 6 of the friends gained special powers. Marina had the powers of the voice. Her voice would change the very mood of the atmosphere. Michael gained the power of Illusion. He was able to fool anyone and anything. Hiro gained powers of the Spirit which allowed him to draw powers from spirits of the dead. Yuniya gained mystical powers. She could heal, create barriers and aim rainbow colored bolts at an enemy. Clow Reed gained powers of creation and through these, nothing was impossible to attain. Last but not the least; Xiao-Hai gained powers of the elements of the Earth. Wind, fire, water, ground, as long as it was an element, it followed him. This became the strongest of powers among the 6 because elements were all around and easily accessible. They were the only people who possessed powers foe the Lord of Darkness had destroyed all remnants of magic other than theirs. No one outside the 8 friends had knowledge of the powers. Xi Fa and Sparrow had no special abilities. All they could do was train physically like in combat. Sparrow was very quick and specialized in archery and Xi Fa was agile and elusive. She was good at martial arts, sword fighting and gymnastics.

"Each of them attained a special item that increased and expanded their powers. Marina bore a light purple shield on her wrist, Michael had a boomerang blade, Hiro possessed a mace, Yuniya sported a blade fan (like Tiffa), Clow Reed had a scythe and Ta Lang had a sword.

"All this training seemed to pay off for they were becoming more powerful each day. Alas, one of the 6 had betrayed his friends. Records do not show who or why but one thing was certain, it greatly effected the group. Despite this, they still had to battle against the evil. In doing so, three of their group perished in the battle including Sparrow but we don't know who the other two who died were. Hope was nearly lost for the traitor was incredibly strong and only 3 people possessing special powers remained.

"Xi Fa was feeling helpless. Bearing no special power, all she could do was hope with all her heart. Suddenly she saw Xiao-Hai on the ground bleeding profusely. Xi Fa had gained strong feelings for the noble prince. It was written that at this very moment, Xi Fa gained the most powerful powers, celestial powers. 

"Celestial powers have the ability to determine life or death, light or darkness and good or evil. It draws power out of the heavenly bodies up in space. It could send someone's soul straight to its final destination even if he was not yet supposed to leave the world. It enhances the sense beyond humanely possible abilities and the bearer can peek and interfere with the past and the future. This power was so rare that it only bestowed itself upon a human around once every 400 years and even so, it is usually too powerful for the person to bear that he dies nearly immediately. Only the people whose hearts are so pure and have the strongest willpower can possess this and it only realizes when that person is in need of it most. The power often uses the stamina of the bearer in order to increase so it can greatly weaken someone. The people, who do survive this power, control it, use it wisely and maintain a pure heart become immortals.

"Xi Fa used her celestial powers to combine the powers of her remaining friends to try and banish the evil but it was not strong enough. The kingdom was brimming of fear and confusion which the evil fed on, increasing its powers. Even if Xi Fa had celestial powers, she still had doubt in her heart that she could defeat the evil. This greatly weakened her powers. All she could do was to confine his evil power for 6 centuries and pass on her legacy to the next chosen ones."

Everyone was silent after hearing the story. Tomoyo rested her chin on her left palm. Suddenly she noticed something...

"Oh no, where'd my shield go?" everyone looked at her as she frantically searched for her magical item. "I didn't take it off, it disappeared!"

"Relax Tomoyo; it will come when it is called."

"What do you mean Kaho-sensei?"

"You didn't need it, so it disappeared for the moment. You don't want to carry it the whole day do you?"

"No but how do I get it back?"

"Just stick out that wrist again and say: I Tomoyo Daidouji call upon my ethereal powers."

"Oh, I see..."

"Demo (but) Kaho-sensei, what does Tomoyo have to do with that story you just told us?"

"Tomoyo is the reincarnation of Marina," everyone gasped at this. "She bears her powers and a little more."

"But then that means..."

"You're correct Syaoran. The legacy of Xi Fa has already begun and I have a feeling that you 8 have something to do with it."  
  


"Us? But we're just normal average teenagers, what can we do to fulfill the legacy of Xi Fa?" Niru prodded his cushion with his pointer finger. "I just don't get it..."

"I won't truly know until your powers are awakened however..."

"What?"

"History must not repeat itself. Heed my words, _history must not repeat itself_. If history repeats once again, there will not be another chance. Instead of the Lord of Darkness taking over just one kingdom, he'll take over the whole world. We can't let him do that."

"But what can I possibly do? I'm just a normal teen."

"Correction, you was never a normal teen. You are one of the reincarnations of the 6 legendary warriors. Only their reincarnations bear the power to stop the Lord of Darkness. Only they can change the fate of this world."

"I don't know if I can do that..."

"Listen, one of the mistakes back then was that their ties were not strong enough. If they had tried to save the two who died in battle, they would've had a chance. Another was that they were too relaxed and trusting about one another do the traitor took advantage of that. That's why two people died. The biggest mistake was that Xi Fa was dispirited and doubtful about her celestial powers. Had she believed in herself, she would've had enough power to destroy the Lord of Darkness."

"Would you possibly know who bears the other powers?"

"I can only guess Riku."

"Kaho-sensei, how do you know about all of this anyway?"

"I am..." she looked at them hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"I am the descendant of the scribe who erased this from history. No one should know about the battle. The story was passed on from generation to generation. It was prophesized that I would be the one who would train and guide the chosen ones."

"If you can prophesize, can't you tell us who the chosen ones are?"

"I can't. I do not bear such a power."

"Then how'd you...?" she cut off Eriol before he could finish.

"Xi Fa gave her gift of future sight to an old monk at a temple near her before she died. She wanted their reincarnations to have a guide. This monk passed the gift on to each leader of the temple until the last one passed away before he was able to pass it on. He did however tell me that I had special powers to be used only to train and protect the chosen ones while their power remains fresh and uncontrollable."

"Xi Fa... what happened to her exactly?" Sakura looked concerned for the princess.

"Unfortunately the injury of Xiao-Hai was so sever that he died a bit after the evil was sealed. Xi Fa tried using her powers to bring him back because she never told him her true feelings but... not even celestial powers could bring back the dead. Sapped greatly of her energy, she went into total depression. She passed her power on to the monk and shortly after that, she died. The power drew her insane for she was so powerful yet so weak."

"What a tragedy..."

"Not really..."

"How can you say that? She never told him her true feelings!"

"That doesn't mean that they couldn't be together in the after life."

"True..."

"Plus they've been given another chance to change everything."

"Hoe?"

"Their reincarnations can change what could have been."

"I wish... I wish I didn't have these powers. I wouldn't have this burden on my back then."

"It's a wonderful burden mind you. Plus you've always had them."

"No, I didn't."

"Marina was known mostly for her beautiful voice. I seem to recall that you are the lead singer in your choir."

"You are?"

"Hai (yes) Sakura, I'm in the school choir. I guess my powers really have benefited me even before I knew I bore powers."

"Tomoyo, we'll support you all the way." Sakura clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Yeah, cool chicks deserve cool supporters."

"Don't get a big head Riku, your ego is already inflated enough."

"Oh urusai (shut up) Niru."

"We're behind you 100% on this Tomoyo." Niku squealed. "It's sooo cool having a magical friend!"

"We're with you Tomoyo." Eriol and Syaoran nodded. Tomoyo's eyes began to water.

"Thank you all. I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

"Aww, group hug!" Niku, Tomoyo and Sakura pulled everyone in a group hug which the guys were very reluctant to do.

"Okay, enough hugging. I'm not a hugger." Riku pointed at himself. "I'm a cool guy remember?"

"Yeah and I'm the queen of Spain."

"That means... Hail Queen Sakura, long live Spain!"

"Whatever man."

"Yeah, put a sock in it." Niru hit the back of his head.

"C'mon guys, lets get outta here. I really need to bring my grades up."

"Oh yeah, the ever pushy Li clan wants you in class-A, ne? Do you think he'll make it?" Eriol looked at all the others. Everyone except Syaoran, Kyou and Sakura nodded his head.

"I doubt it..."

"Maybe he'll get into class-C instead..."

"Like stuff it you guys!"

"Yeah, Syaoran's a really smart person; he helped me a lot in my first classes! Maybe he's just pacing himself!" Sakura defended him.

"Oooh, does Sakura like Syaoran? Is that why she's defending him?" Eriol raised a suspicious eyebrow, eyes twinkling in malice.

Sakura and Syaoran began blushing as red as a fire engine. "Wh-what makes you say that Eriol?" Sakura stuttered.

"Dunno what you're talking about Eli..." Syaoran mumbled.

"Hey don't call me that!"

"Eli; Eli; Eli!!!"

"Hoe? What's wrong with Eli?"

"For some reason, he doesn't like being called that only God knows why. We use it to annoy him most of the time."

"Where'd it come from?"

"His _mommy used to call him that. He's a mommy's boy."_

"So are _you Syao!"_

"_I don't have a pet name!"_

"What's '_Xiao-Lang' then?"_

"My name in Chinese. You on the other hand..." The two continued to bicker as Kaho-sensei ushered them out of her office.

"Are they always like this?"

"Yeah Sakura, don't worry. They don't kill each other, they just attempt to murder. Actually it's Syaoran who does that..."

"Alright Tomoyo, if you say so..." the bell rang and people came out of classrooms all around. "Hey Syaoran, we've got History next. Surprisingly we only missed one period. Wanna go together?"

Syaoran stopped bickering with Eriol, ran quickly to Sakura and smiled warmly at her. Eriol stared at Syaoran's retreating back as he hurried to Sakura. "Sure."

"Let's go then." Sakura and Syaoran walked side by side to the History room. Eriol eventually joined Tomoyo. The others had already gone off to their classes.

"That's weird..."

"What's weird?"

"Syaoran doesn't stop fighting with me until I beg for mercy and when someone interrupts, he usually gives them the Death Glare class-1."

"You classified his glares?"

"Yeah, I get enough of them anyway. Class-1's the most fierce glare which usually means a broken neck."

"But that means..." the two friends suddenly realized it at the same time.

"_Syaoran likes Sakura!"_

-To be continued-

AN/ how'd you like chapter two? The first one was longer I think but this one has a lot more words in it. Please R+R!

~mycherrywolf~


	3. Syaoran’s Story and the Su Twins

The 6 Legendary Powers

AN/ HI! So I'm finally posting my next chapter. Hmm... Some people already figured out my plot so I'm gonna change it a bit by bringing yet another character in. Wait, not only one, but two I mean.  There are some song lyrics only in italicized words later on. They're from "I Will Find You" by S Club 7.  I'm not gonna keep you too long now, please enjoy! 

Thanks to all my reviewers! (You know who you are!)

Disclaimer: *throws a coin in a wishing well* I wish that CCS belonged to me, not CLAMP. *The well shoots back up the coin with a message attached to it*

Mycherrywolf: "Huh, what's this message?"

**_To mycherrywolf,_**

****

**_The wishing well extends its sincerest apologies but it cannot accomplish the impossible which includes you owning CCS. _**

****

**_Always,_**

**_Wishing Well_**

****

Mycherrywolf: "Dang..."

Guide: (just in case you get lost!)

"(words)"-speech

**_(words) –_thoughts**

_(words)-song lyrics_

~ Recap ~

Syaoran stopped bickering with Eriol, ran quickly to Sakura and smiled warmly at her. Eriol stared at Syaoran's retreating back as he hurried to Sakura. "Sure."

"Let's go then." Sakura and Syaoran walked side by side to the History room. Eriol eventually joined Tomoyo. The others had already gone off to their classes.

"That's weird..."

"What's weird?"

"Syaoran doesn't stop fighting with me until I beg for mercy and when someone interrupts, he usually gives them the Death Glare class-1."

"You classified his glares?"

"Yeah, I get enough of them anyway. Class-1's the most fierce glare which usually means a broken neck."

"But that means..." the two friends suddenly realized it at the same time.

"_Syaoran likes Sakura!"_

~ End Recap ~

**Chapter 3: Syaoran's Story and the Su Twins**

~ School Soccer field ~

"How many time do I have to tell you that I do not like Sakura!?!"

"I dunno... You could've fooled me Syaoran."

"Eriol Hiiragizawa! What do I have to do in order to convince you that I do not have a crush on Sakura?!?"

"Give me proof."

"Sakura's my _friend _you baka, why would I have a crush on her?"

"Don't you mean _girl_friend?"

"Eriol!"

"You act weirdly around her; it's just not normal behavior for you!"

"I can't like Sakura anyway."

"Why?" Syaoran was quiet for a while.

"Can I trust you?" Eriol was gonna make a smart comment but he saw how serious Syaoran was.

"Of course you can."

"I... I like someone else." Eriol dropped the soccer ball he was playing with.

"You... you already like someone?" he nodded. "When? How? Why? No, scratch that, who?"

Syaoran walked over to a bench and sat down. Eriol followed after him.

"Are you gonna tell me?"

"I prefer not to."

"Please?"

"Leak it out to anyone and you're gonna be shark bait - _literally." He gulped loudly. (AN/ Syaoran's telling his secrets to Eriol?!? *gasps*)_

"Got it."

"Six years ago, I was still studying in Hong Kong. At that time, I had no friends. All I cared about was my studies and training. I was cold and secretive. I never opened up to anyone. Love and friendship were mere words to me. I had no sense of importance. I didn't even smile."

"That's hard to believe."

"Will you let me continue or do I stop there?"

"Sorry."

"One day, there was this transfer student who came to my class. She was a dark brown-haired girl with the brightest blue-green eyes I had ever seen. Our sensei introduces her to us as Xyza Yamamoto. She sat right next to me in class. She was quite naïve and emotional but she was caring and considerate. She was also sporty. She liked teasing people who weren't her close friends. Despite her sensitive senses, she was a bit clumsy. She was often late in arriving to class. Every day, people would ask her to accompany them in stuff like eating lunch and doing assignments but she never consented to go. Instead, she would follow me around with that bright smile of hers. She'd ask me if I would eat with her and stuff. I always told her to bug off and leave me alone but she never did. I finally asked her why she kept following me around. She said to me: _"Because no one deserves to be friendless and lonely." _Little by little, I began to open up to her, spilling out my darkest secrets about my life in the Li clan. She taught me to trust people, to smile and soon I had some friends other than her."

"I see... she changed you."

"A month later, I saw Xyza talking to a police officer. All of a sudden, she broke down and started crying. The police officer then escorted her back into her house and left. I immediately went inside to find her drying her tears and smiling brightly. I asked her what was wrong but she just shook her head and smiled at me inviting me to go for ice cream. I couldn't help but wonder how she could be smiling so happily right after crying. After a month, I realized that I slowly began to like her. Every time I saw her, I would get nervous but I never told her how I feel. I gained a sense of protectiveness around her. Finally after two months at my school, she asked to meet me in a park near our school. And then..."

**_~Flashback~_**

****

****

**_"Xiao-Lang, thanks for coming." A little girl around ten years old sat on a bench._**

****

**_"Of course Xyza, you know I would come." Eleven year-old Xiao-Lang sat beside her._**

****

**_"Yes, I know."_**

****

**_"What's up?" Xyza looked downcast._**

****

**_"I... I have a confession to make."_**

****

**_"What's wrong?"_**

****

**_"My name isn't... I'm not really Xyza Yamamoto. This isn't even my real hair color. I even had to wear blue contacts!"_**

****

**_"What're you talking about?"_**

****

**_"Look Xiao-Lang, this is really hard to explain."_**

****

**_"I'll do my best to understand."_**

****

**_"Okay... it's like this, my father and my mother both work as spies for the Japanese government."_**

****

**_"Okay..."_**

****

**_"It just so happens that the criminal they are spying on is in _**_Hong Kong_******_ that's why we moved here. We had to keep our identities a secret and hide for the meantime."_**

****

**_"And...?" he didn't like where this conversation was going. _**

****

**_All of a sudden, she burst out crying and she hugged him tightly. "Oh Xiao-Lang, I'm moving to _****_Mexico_****_ tomorrow and there's nothing I can do about it!"_**

****

**_"What? You're...m- moving?"_**

****

**_"Yes, but I don't want to!"_**

****

**_"Then don't! Stay here with me!"_**

****

**_"I can't... my life is in danger. Do you remember that time last month when you found me crying?"_**

****

**_"Yes, I remember."_**

****

**_"The criminal knows who we are and wh-where we are, he - he killed my mom! He k-killed her..." she said stuttering as the tears flowed out._**

****

**_"He did what?!?" he was in shock. How could she have been smiling right after she found out that her mom had been killed?_**

****

**_"My f-family has t-to relocate. We're g-going to gain new identities as w-well. We have t-to hide from him now."_**

****

**_"Isn't there any way you can stay?"_**

****

**_"No... I have t-to leave." Xiao-lang hugged her tighter._**

****

**_"I see... you have to do what you need to do."_**

****

**_"Do you... d-do you hate me Xiao-Lang?"_**

****

**_"No, why should I?"_**

****

**_"I've l-lied to you all this t-time."_**

****

**_"It's not your fault. Can you at least visit every now and then?"_**

****

**_"I d-don't know..."_**

****

**_"Will you at least promise me never to forget me?"_**

****

**_"I'd love to Xiao-Lang... but I c-can't."_**

****

**_"But why?"_****__**

****

**_"The... the government's g-gonna erase my m-memories tomorrow of all the b-business we had in Hong k-Kong including the p-people we know so that if I am ever k-kidnapped, they wouldn't be able to get anything out of me. I have t-to forget my friends too b-because if I can tell them about you guys, they could t-track you down and t-torture you. All I'll be able to remember is that I studied in _****_Hong Kong_****_ f-for a while."_**

****

**_"Is it really that impossible for me to ever see you again?"_**

****

**_"I r-really don't know, it's already hard enough as it is." She dried her eyes and looked at her watch. "It's _****_six o'clock_****_, I have to go and pack now. I'm sorry Xiao-Lang, I really am."_**

****

**_"Wait!" he stopped her before she left._**

****

**_"Yes?" _**

****

**_"Can you..."_**

****

**_"Yes?"_**

****

**_"Can you at least tell me your real name please? So that if I ever see you again, I'll know who you are."_**

****

**_She shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry I can't. My name will endanger you."_**

****

**_"I don't care!"_**

****

**_"I'm sorry."_**

****

**_"But-"_**

****

**_"What's in a name? That a rose called by any other name would smell just as sweet."_**

****

**_"What's that supposed to mean?"_**

****

**_"My name is always changing because of who I am. Just remember what I am like; my personality and my moods. That may be the only way for you to recognize me."_**

****

**_"I still don't get it."_**

****

**_"A name is just a label. It won't change what's inside of me." He looked down, trying to hide his tears. _**

****

**_"Before you go, I need to tell you something."_**

****

**_"What?" Xiao-Lang embraced her tightly._**

****

**_"I really like you a lot, so please I'm asking you one last time not to go." She hugged him back, patted his back and looked into his teary amber eyes._**

****

**_"Me too, that's why it's so hard for me to say goodbye knowing I have to forget all about you."_**

****

**_"I love you. Please don't leave."_**

****

**_"Xiao-Lang, please don't make it harder than it already is."_**

****

**_"But..."_**

****

**_"If you love something, let it go. If it returns to you, it is yours but if it doesn't, it was never meant to be." _**

****

**_"I'm so afraid that it isn't meant to be."_**

****

**_"So am I Xiao-Lang, so am _****_I._****_ Look, if I can recover some of my memories after they are erased, I'll come find you."_**

****

**_"Is that a promise?"_**

****

**_"I can't promise that I will remember you, but if I do, I'll come find you."_**

****

****

**_~ End Flashback ~_**

_"I'll come find you..." Syaoran looked at Eriol who was listening to him with full attention. "Those were her last words to me. I never got to see her again after that."_

"I see... you still care a lot about her."

"Yes. I won't ever give up on her. I promised myself that I would find her no matter what."

"But Syaoran, that's the past. You may never find her at all and be lonely all your life."

"I'm willing to risk it."

"But you don't even have the slightest clue of where she may be! You don't even know her real name or what she looks like. How can you go on like that?"

"I do know one thing about her. Her eyes... no matter what, she had the most beautiful blue-green eyes I have ever seen."

"She was wearing contacts, you said so yourself."

"Get rid of the blue, what do you get?"

"...Green! She had green eyes!"

"Yes, she had green eyes. That's a very rare eye color."

"Wait a sec, Sakura! She had..."

"Green eyes."

"Then could she be..."

"Xyza? I don't know. There's just something about Sakura that seems so much like Xyza..."

"It could be her you know..."

"I don't know... I feel like I've known Sakura even before she came to Kanhishou but I hardly know anything about her at all."

"And you like her?"

"Maybe."

"The possibilities are endless."

"True. I don't know why I'm agreeing with you anyway..." Eriol smirked.

"I'm right and you know it."

"Wouldn't you like that?"

"Of course! Syaoran Li, Mr. I'm always right and Eriol's a dork actually admitting I'm right!"

"I dunno about the "_I'm always right_" part but about the dork..."

"Oh stuff it you baka."

"Talking to yourself again? I didn't know how serious your condition was!"

"Yours is much more serious my hopeless in love and life friend."

"Say that to my face." Syaoran threatened.

"Nandemonai... (nothing)"

"Good."

~ The next day ~

"Oh no... I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!" Sakura quickly rollerbladed down the streets heading to school. "Excuse me, sorry!" she said as she passed by an old lady nearly tripping her. **_Honestly! Onii-chan had to coincidentally forget to wake me up early to go to school! He knows I cannot be late! Calling me kaijuu early in the morning too! Why I oughta..._**

"I'm here!" Sakura said as she entered the gates. Seeing Tomoyo, she quickly waved to her. "Tomoyo, hurry up, we're gonna be late!"

"What are you talking about Sakura? It's only 7:28. School doesn't start until 8 you know."

"Hoe?" Sakura looked at the watch on her wrist, it was 7:28. 

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"ONII-CHAN (older brother) YOU ARE GONNA DIE!!!" She yelled out and people started looking at her. "Whoops, shouldn't have said that out loud..."

"Doushite (why) Sakura?"

"My baka (stupid) brother set my clock advanced _thirty minutes!!!"_

"Oh I see..."

"Oooh, when I see him later I'll..."

"What's got her all worked up?" Syaoran walked towards them.

"My baka onii-chan _had_ to set the alarm clock _thirty minutes later_! Honestly, why can't he ever trust me to get up on time?"

"Because you are usually late?" came a voice.

"What're you talking about, she was _always late." Came a second voice._

"Late; late Sakura..." said the first voice.

"Hey! Well, even if I _am _a bit late, I always... wait, how'd you know that I am usually late Tomoyo? I've only known you for like a week or so and I was never late during those times."

"_I_ didn't say that."

"Then who..." She saw two identical black-haired girls with the same amber-red eyes. Her eyes widened in shock upon realizing who they were. "Oh my gosh, is it really you two?"

"Hai (yes) Sakura!"

"Hayaan!" she rushed forward squealing loudly and gave the amber-red eyed twins a big hug. "Oh my gosh!  I missed you two _sooo much!!!"_

"Uh..." Syaoran said watching the three hug.

"I think we're a little..." Tomoyo was watching them hug too.

"Out of place here..."

"A bit, ne?"

"Oops, sorry Tomoyo and Syaoran!" she dragged the twins over to where Tomoyo, Syaoran and now Eriol and Kyou were. "You guys, these are my best friends in Tokyo High, Meilin Su and Meifa Su! They're the twins I often speak about!"

"Nice to meet ya, Meilin Su here." Meilin said bowing.

"It's a pleasure, I'm sure." Meifa said waving her right hand jovially.

"Dozo yoroshiku (nice to meet you) watashiwa Tomoyo Daidouji (My name is Tomoyo Daidouji)."

"Eriol Hiiragizawa at your service Mademoiselles." Eriol said courteously bowing as well.

"Kyou Kumei, that's my name, don't wear it out." Both twins giggled.

"Syaoran Li."

"Hey, I know you!" Meilin said pointing at Syaoran.

"Is he the one?"

"The name says it all twinnie!" 

"Uh... Sakura what are they talking about?"

"Beats me. Meilin what're you talking about?"

"He's the one!!!"

"Uh... I'm a bit lost here..."

"Nice to meet ya Syaoran!" Meifa shook his hand. "Guess what?"

"Uh... what?"

"We're your cousins!"

"Um..."

"We're your cousins on your mom's side."

"Actually we're more like 2nd or 3rd cousins really..."

"I don't know how far we're related..."

"Pretty far mind you..."

"Wait a sec, how do you know that we're related?"

"We were told that when we came to study here, we might meet our far off cousin Syaoran Li."

"I do remember a Su bloodline in the family tree..."

"You guys are transferring here?" Sakura started squealing.

"Totally!" the two chorused.

"This is sooo great!!!"

"What homeroom class are you two in?"

"Class 2-A."

"Dang, I'm in 2-B."

"We were always a step ahead of you dearest Sakura."

"Don't you like reminding me of that." She mumbled.

"How do we differentiate these two Sakura?"

"Oh it's really simple Tomoyo. Meifa your hand please." Meifa gave her right hand to Sakura. "Meifa has a birthmark here on the palm of her hand in the shape of a shooting star. Either wise they're pretty identical. You need experience to see the slight differences in their personality."

"I see..."

"It's sooo cool that you guys are studying here with me!!!"

"Um..." the three looked at Kyou. "I hate to break up this reunion but school's gonna start in twenty minutes."

"Oops, we gotta go! I'll see you two later okay?" she gave then another quick hug. "Come on Syaoran, hayaku (hurry up)! We gotta check the report for Literature about Romeo and Juliet before homeroom starts!"  

"I'm right behind you Sakura." He nodded to the others. "See ya later guys."

"Come on Syaoran!" she pulled him by his hand. Syaoran blushed slightly. **_Oh how I wish that you were Xyza..._**

Tomoyo sidled over to Eriol and began speaking in low tones. "So... how is our little wolf and cherry blossom?"

"Not too good Tomoyo, not too good."

"Why?"

"Syaoran's already in love with someone."

"What?!?" Tomoyo was surprised. 

"Yes, he's already in love."

"With who?"

"You gotta promise never to even give Syaoran a hint that I told you."

"Yaksoku (promise)."

"Six years ago, he fell in love with a girl named Xyza Yamamoto. The thing is she was hiding her real identity 'cause her parents worked with the Japanese government as a spy. She later moved away because her life was endangered when her mom was killed by the assignment given to them by the government. He never found out her real name. It's a tragedy. "

"Oh my gosh... is there no hope for him and Sakura?"

"There _is _one possibility that Sakura is actually Xyza Yamamoto. He said her memories were erased to avoid danger."

"But how?"

"Her eyes. They were blue-green but then she was wearing contacts. Get rid of the blue color and you get..."

"Green eyes!"

"On the dot my beautiful Marina." Tomoyo blushed.

"Don't call me that! I am her _reincarnation, not her actual self! Just because I bear her powers, it doesn't mean that I am actually Marina herself!"_

"Whatever you say. But I think your voice is much prettier than hers."

"Eriol!"

"Fine, I'll shut up but you won't hear the other thing I learned..."

"What?"

"I'm supposed to shut up remember?"

"I never said a thing!"

"True, but you were indicating that you wanted me to be quiet."

"It's not like you're actually being quiet."

"I know."

"So, out with it!"

"Syaoran believes that Sakura might be Xyza because their personality was basically the same. One of the last things she said to him was: _What's in a name? That a rose called by any other name would smell just as sweet."_

"Ah... Shakespeare."

"Yes. It means that despite the names she might have, she'll always be the same inside."

"I hope it _is_ really Sakura who was Xyza. If not, I hope that Syaoran could move on with Sakura instead, they're sooo kawaii together!!!"

"As true as always m'lady."

"I'll see ya later Eriol." Tomoyo said as she entered the girls' comfort room.

"Adieu mi amore." Tomoyo blushed even more. She didn't understand him but it sounded nice.

~ Homeroom 2-B ~

"No; no; no, it was the balcony scene not the ballroom scene!" Tomoyo observed the two squabbling with amusement. **_I'll leave those two alone for now. It'll be a shame to interrupt them right now._ Syaoran watched Sakura argue with him in amusement.**

_I've been looking here, looking there_

_Can you tell me who, tell me where?_

_That wherever I am, wherever you are_

_I will find you girl, near or far._

"But that's where Romeo discovered his true feelings for Juliet!"

"So what? That doesn't mean that is the most romantic part of the story! _Every_body knows that it's the balcony scene which holds most of their emotions. It's the most popular scene in the play!"

"What's with the balcony scene anyway?"

"That's where Juliet unconsciously reveals the love inside her for Romeo who in turn proclaims his love for her as well."

_I fell in love with this girl I saw_

_And I'm pretty sure that me and her have met before _

_Why did I act so shy, didn't say a thing?_

_And now I'm wondering..._

"Sounds sappy. I prefer the fight scene between Tybalt and Romeo."

"That's the scene that caused all the trouble you know!"

"So? At least it wasn't sappy? In the rest of the book I was practically drowning in sugar."

"I happen to like that book! Especially the last scene where Juliet wakes up to find her true love dead by her side and chooses to die rather than live without him." **_Sakura, you're so much like her..._**

****

****

_I've been looking here, looking there_

_Can you tell me who, tell me where?_

_That wherever I am, wherever you are_

_I will find you girl, near or far._

"That was a coward's choice."

"No, it was a choice made by true love! Wouldn't you do that for the one you love the most?"

"I wouldn't know. I'll decide when the time comes."

"Besides, Juliet shouldn't have gone against her family's wishes and gone off with Romeo. That was foolish. She knew that it was dangerous. Their names alone struck hate in them." **_Syaoran, there's something about you I just can't understand... _Sakura sighed in annoyance.**

****

_I saw this boy and he looked at me  
I noticed him, but he didn't notice me  
Why did I act so shy  
Didn't say a thing  
Cause now I'm wondering_

"Didn't you read that part about names?"

"What part?"

"And I quote: _What's in a name? That a rose called by any other name would smell just as sweet._" Syaoran froze. **_Xyza..._**__

"Where... where did you hear that?"

_I've been looking here, looking there_

_Can you tell me who, tell me where?_

_That wherever I am, wherever you are_

_I will find you girl, near or far._

"I guess I've always known it... I can't remember when or where but I remembered its exact words last night while reading the book." 

"What do you think it really means?"

"Hmm... I guess it means that names don't really matter. It's really the personalities behind the names that count."

_Xyza... "Funny, I've heard that somewhere before too." Syaoran frowned in deep thought. **_That's the same thing Xyza said when I asked her to explain it!_  Both of them read the paper with their report in silence. Syaoran was reading it over Sakura's shoulder. After a few minutes...**_

"Ne Syaoran..."

"Yeah?"

"What was that name Eriol called you? Xio-lo, xia-lao..." Syaoran chuckled lightly at her attempts to pronounce his Chinese name.

"Xiao-Lang." Sakura snapped her fingers in recognition.

"Yes, that's it!"

"What about it?"

"Well, I feel like..."

"Like?"

"Like I've heard that name somewhere before. I don't know how it is possible but I think I've heard it somewhere before... Like my father used to mention that name before... It's so weird ne? How could I have known you even before I met you?"

"Yeah, how could you indeed? I see..." **_Sakura really could be Xyza!_Syaoran thought with joy. Sakura merely continued to read the report.**

"Syaoran..."

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever had a feeling like you needed to do something important but you can't remember what?"

"Lots of times. Why, what's wrong?"

"It's just that..."

"What?"

"Every time I'm near you I get this feeling. I don't know what it is! I feel so confused. I feel I gotta do something but I don't know what!"

"One of these days you'll remember. I know you will."

"Thanks."

"I just have one question for you..."

"Nani (what?)"

"Have you ever been to Mexico or Hong Kong?" Sakura felt a slight pain in her head but she quickly dismissed it.

"Well, I went to Hong Kong a few years ago for another one of my father's digs but I've never been to Mexico."

"I see... can I ask you another thing?"

"You already did." She pointed out.

"You know what I mean."

"Of course, you may ask me anything."

"Do you know the name Xyza Yamamoto?"

Sakura frowned hard racking her memory. Suddenly a searing pain went through her brain as images flashed before her eyes. Clutching her head in pain, she slowly sank to the floor tears streaming out of her eyes. The few people in the room including Tomoyo began to crowd around the two.

"Sakura, daijoubu dayo (are you alright)?" Syaoran asked worriedly. Sakura kept on clutching her head while crying.

"No more... it hurts... its painful... no more..."

"Sakura!" Syaoran put his arms around her trying to ease her pain. **_Sakura! _**

"I'll come... itai (ouch)..."

"Sakura!"

"I'm sorry... it's painful..."

"Sakura, you're hallucinating! Come to your senses Sakura!"

"Okaa-san (mother)... don't leave me... no more please... itai..."

"Sakura!"

"It hurts..."

"Tomoyo, I have to take her to the clinic. Sakura, stand up, I'm taking you to the clinic."

"Itai..."

"Please stand Sakura."

"Xiao-Lang..." Sakura simply refused to stand up. She just kept on holding her head in pain, crying and muttering indecipherable words. Syaoran began to worry. **_Sakura, what's happening to you?_** Syaoran picked her up and carried her in his arms to the clinic soothing her with words.

"It's alright... I'm here so don't worry anymore."

"It hurts so much..." Syaoran hugged her tightly. **_Please be alright Sakura... I don't want anything to happen to you. You're important to me. Exactly how important, I don't know yet._**

****

****

****

**_-To be Continued-_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Hi! How'd you like this chapter? Please R+R!!!

~mycherrywolf~


	4. Goodbye Riku

Hello, I'm back!!! Did ya miss me? Stupid homework and exams, keeping me away from my beloved fanfics! I'm finally here to give you the next chapter! This might be the last time I'm gonna write an author's note and a recap. I'll be adopting a new style of writing! *claps loudly* the song Sakura sings in the first part is a song I heard when I was little but I don't know who wrote it. It's a very sweet and comforting song. Happy reading and belated Merry Christmas!!!

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP no matter how much I wish it could be mine. If it _were_ mine though, I wouldn't be here writing fanfics now would I? All the original characters are mine though!

~Recap~

"Xiao-Lang..." Sakura simply refused to stand up. She just kept on holding her head in pain, crying and muttering indecipherable words. Syaoran began to worry. **_Sakura, what's happening to you?_** Syaoran picked her up and carried her in his arms to the clinic soothing her with words.

"It's alright... I'm here so don't worry anymore."

"It hurts so much..." Syaoran hugged her tightly. **_Please be alright Sakura... I don't want anything to happen to you. You're important to me. Exactly how important, I don't know yet._**

~End Recap~

**Chapter Four: Goodbye Riku **

****

****

Sakura closed her eyes as the wind caressed her face and tangling itself in her hair. She smiled contentedly as she sat on top of a cherry blossom tree branch in the part of the school's garden which was quite deserted. Feeling a little refreshed, she sang an unfamiliar song softly.

"_If there is no sun, I still have the moon.                                                                                                                               If there is no moon, I still have the stars.                                                                                                                               If there are no stars and there is no light,                                                                                                                             I'll just go to sleep and dream there is light._" 

**_'Hmm...' _she thought to herself. ****_'Where did I learn that song from? I've never heard it as far as I know.'_ **

"_If there is no dance, I still have the songs.                                                                                                                            If there are no songs, I still have you here.                                                                                                                            If you are not here and there is no love,                                                                                                                                 I'll just go to sleep and dream you're with me..." _

"That's a beautiful song Sakura."

"Hoe?" Sakura looked down and there she found Syaoran smiling up at her. She was so surprised that she fell off the tree and tumbled down.

"Sakura!" Syaoran said as she plummeted to the ground. Sakura shut her eyes tightly as she braced herself for the fall as the ground came nearer. "Watch it!" Sakura fell on top of Syaoran which made them tumble a few yards away from the cherry blossom tree. Syaoran's arms instinctively wrapped themselves around Sakura to protect her as they tumbled. "Itai..." he groaned when they finally came to a stop.

"Gomene Syaoran." Sakura said with her eyes still shut.

"Daijoubu dayo Sakura?" he asked as he hugged her closer to him.

"Hai, I'm alright." she said as she opened her eyes. To her surprise, she found herself lying on top of Syaoran with their arms wrapped around each other and her face was extremely close to his. She could hear him breathing fast as he calmed himself down and she could feel his heart beat beating fast. She slowly looked up into his warm yet intense amber eyes, her emerald eyes boring through his. Sakura blushed at their closeness. She tried picking herself up from the floor but failing miserably, she fell back on Syaoran, making her kiss his cheek.  She blushed again when she kissed his cheek and quickly muttered an apology to him. Syaoran blushed when he realized what Sakura did accidentally. He helped Sakura get up first and she helped him get up. "Gomene Syaoran."

"It's alright, the fall didn't hurt much."

"No, I meant about the-the k-kiss." She said blushing really hard. Syaoran blushed just as red too.

"It's okay Sakura. Let's just forget about it, I don't want us acting weirdly around each other."

"Hai, I got it." She said, dusting off the dirt from her flared denim pants.

"What were you doing up in that tree? Didn't the nurse at the clinic, Meilin and I tell you to be careful and not to exert yourself too much?"

"I was thinking! I am able to think most clearly when in a tree."

"Alright then but next time warn me before you start falling out of trees so this time I can get you a trampoline. That way you'll be protected from your clumsiness." 

"Hey, I am not that clumsy!"

"Oh yeah? The first time I met you, you bumped into me in the halls!"

"That was an accident!"

"And not to mention that right after that, in the gym you also fell down!"

"That was because of the earthquake!"

"I nor the others fell even after Tomoyo's attack against the monster."

"Those were all accidents! Completely incidental! Besides, I wouldn't have fallen if you didn't surprise me! What were you doing down there anyway?"

"I was looking for you. Lunch is ending in ten minutes so I wanted to check how you were."

"I'm alright Syaoran."

"Are you sure? You shouldn't actually be climbing trees like that, you might hurt yourself."

"I'll be fine, I can manage."

"But you've been having a head ache, it's not safe! Who knows what might happen to you?"

"I'm fine, thank you very much. I don't need you sniffing you after me wherever I go. I'm not a little baby and I don't need you!" She said hotly. Syaoran looked down at the ground. Sakura noticed this and instantly regretted saying those harsh words. She looked down her feet in shame. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"No." he said and turned away from her. "I'm sorry for bugging you." He said with his back against her. "I'll go now." He walked briskly towards the school. Sakura quickly ran after him.

"Syaoran," she said, tugging his sleeve softly. "I didn't mean it, I'm sorry." Syaoran brushed her off.

"I have to go to class now."

"Syaoran, I'm really; really sorry for saying that." She said touching his arm lightly.

"Leave me alone." He said coldly. She then released him, a sad look in his eyes.

"Alright then, if that's what you want." Sakura turned away and walked past him. Syaoran realized what he just did and caught her before she went back into the school.

"Wait Sakura." She looked at him ruefully.

"Why? You wanted me to leave you alone so that's what I'm doing." She said without looking at him and turned around again.

"I wasn't thinking when I said that." 

"I'm just doing what you wanted me to do." She said with her back on him. Syaoran shook his head and hugged her from behind which complete shocked her. "Syaoran?!"

"Don't do that." He whispered from behind her. "Don't do that to me again." He released her from the hug.

"What do you mean Syaoran?"

"Don't zone me out Sakura. Just because I keep on asking you how you are doesn't mean that I like annoying you. It could mean that I..." Syaoran hesitated in finishing his sentence.

"That you...?" Sakura waited for him to continue with bated breath.

"That I care a lot about you Sakura." Sakura smiled warmly and hugged him; Syaoran hugged her back with satisfaction.

"I care a lot about you too Syaoran." She said. Blushing, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and freed him. "Let's go inside now; we only have like five minutes to get to class." They walked inside. Suddenly a though came to Sakura's head. "Ne Syaoran, were you the one who sang that song? You know, the one I was singing right before I fell of the tree – which was totally an accident by the way." Syaoran blushed.

"N-no, why do you ask that?"

"Oh, okay then. No reason that thought just popped into my head." She said as she entered the classroom. "By the way Syaoran?"

"Yeah Sakura?"

"You have a very nice voice." She said, sitting down in her seat. Syaoran blushed. **_'How did she know? I thought she was unconscious!'_**

~Biology classroom~

"What's with the glum faces you guys?" Syaoran asked as he sat down in his seat behind Sakura's.

"Haven't you heard?" Eriol said glumly. "Riku got a call today from his parents. He's moving to Australia." Syaoran and Sakura both did a double take.

"What?!" they asked in disbelief.

"It's true you guys." Riku said his eyes downcast. "I have to move. My parents are getting separated and until they can fix things out, I'm moving to Australia with my mom."

"Well, cheer up Riku!" Sakura said cheerfully. "It's not like you're moving tomorrow! We can still hangout until then!"

"It ain't possible." Kyou said walking over to them. "He's moving tomorrow."

"Oh my gosh..." Niku whispered. "Can we at least hangout tonight?"

"No, I'm sorry Niku. I have to pack my things for tomorrow." Syaoran was silent as this was all happening.

"Well, there's nothing we can do. We'll just have to keep in touch for the meantime." He said as the teacher walked in.

"Alright then. Don't be glum you guys, it's not the end of the world!"

"You're right." Niru agreed and sat down in the column beside Sakura, one seat down. Riku took his place right next to Sakura. "Hey Sakura, is your headache alright now? You gave poor Syao-Syao quite a bit of a shock there." Syaoran blushed.

"Urusai baka (shut up stupid)..." he murmured under his breath.

"I'm fine now, thank you." She said a little annoyed. People still haven't stopped asking her that question. The teacher started giving the lecture on the new topic and Sakura allowed her mind to wander. **_'I can't believe I collapsed again! I thought I could stop getting all of those memory flashes but it seems that I was wrong. I vaguely remember things... I remember... A pair of strong arms carried me to the clinic. I heard two voices speaking around me, one female and one male. I remember a gently voice singing a song to me softly. And I remember... someone caressing my face as scenes flashed in front of my eyes. I can't remember what those visions were nor can I recall whose voices I heard back then...'_**

Syaoran watched Sakura as she slipped into daydream mode**_. 'I don't know if you remember what happened Sakura...'_ he thought as a flashback of a certain scene slipped into his conscious mind.**

**_~Flashback~_**

**"I have to get her to the clinic!" Syaoran told Tomoyo as he lifted Sakura's figure from the floor. He quickly made his way to the clinic when one of the classrooms' doors opened.**

**"Syaoran, you have to hurry and calm her down or else she's gonna have a concussion!" Meifa told him urgently.**

**"What?" he looked at her in confusion. "Do you know what's going on with Sakura?" she just pushed him towards the clinic.**

**"Just hurry up, this is the worst one so far." They finally reached the clinic 6 minutes later but there was no one there to take care of Sakura.**

**"Meifa, there's no one here!" She took the sheets off one of the clinic's beds.**

**"Put her down here." She instructed Syaoran as he carefully lay Sakura down in the bed. "Get her a warm compress for her forehead. There's one in the cupboard on the left." He nodded in reply. Opening the cupboard, he found different colored compresses. He was about to reach for the green one when Meifa interrupted him. "Not the green one Syaoran, get the blue one. The green one's not warm enough." Syaoran blinked in surprise. _'How did she...?'_**** "Now's not the time to be pondering things, we need to calm her down!" Meifa's shrill voice interrupted his thought once more. _'Whoa, how'd she...?'_ ****"Syaoran!"******

**"I got it." He said handing her the blue towel. **

**"No..." Sakura murmured. "Help me... it hurts so much... don't leave me alone..." Drawing up a chair beside the bed, Meifa pressed the warm towel against her chilly forehead and indicated Syaoran to sit in the chair.**

**"Stay here and keep this on her forehead until she calms down. Keep her company and try to do anything to calm her down."**

**"Where are you going?"**

**"Someone has to go and inform your teacher about her present condition. Calm her down okay? Appease her."**

**"B-but what do I do?" he stuttered clearly worried for the emerald-eyed girl. "H-how do I pacify her?" he looked at Sakura as she tossed fitfully.**

**"I don't know, I'm always the one who gives the messages, I never do the calming down."**

**"Wait, so this has happened before?"**

**"Many times already.**** It's never been this bad before though."**

**"When did this first happen?" she shrugged.**

**"I guess the first time it happened was in her first week at ****Tokyo**** Elementary back when she was eleven. She had just transferred from ****Shanghai**** and she kept having visions every time we asked her about her previous school."**

**"How about after that?"******

**"In her first two years in **Tokyo******, she had it around once a month but once we went to Jr. High and High school, she eventually stopped having them." He nodded in reply.**

**"I see..." The warning bell for the first class suddenly rang.**

**"I'd better go. Keep watch over her alright? I'll tell your sensei." She was about to leave when Syaoran stopped her. **

**"Wait Meifa..."**

**"What is it?" Syaoran looked at her confused.**

**"How is it that you knew that Sakura was having a headache or as you say, vision?" Meifa looked down darkly.**

**"I don't know... its like whenever she's in trouble or in pain, I feel something from her and I always know exactly what it is for some reason. It's like I have a special connection with her so I know what she feels." He nodded again in understanding.**

**"I understand. You'd better go now before the final bell rings." He said turning his attention back to Sakura who had calmed down significantly but still kept on muttering things under her breath.**

**"Take care of her Syaoran; I'm placing my trust in you. I'll come check in between classes in case the nurse doesn't come." And with that, she left Syaoran alone with Sakura. Syaoran looked at Sakura, concerned. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind Sakura's ear.**

**"Shhh..." he whispered. "Everything's alright, I won't leave you alone." Suddenly he remembered something. _'Whenever I was sick, my mother sang to me a song to make me feel better. What if I...'_**** he scanned the clinic making sure that there wasn't anyone there. When he was absolutely sure that there wasn't a single person there, he opened his mouth boldly and began to sing a song to her softly.**

"_If there is no sun, I still have the moon.                                                                                                                               If there is no moon, I still have the stars.                                                                                                                               If there are no stars and there is no light,                                                                                                                             I'll just go to sleep and dream there is light._" 

"_If there is no dance, I still have the songs.                                                                                                                            If there are no songs, I still have you here.                                                                                                                            If you are not here and there is no love,                                                                                                                                 I'll just go to sleep and dream you're with me..." _

**Sakura stirred slightly as Syaoran finished the last few notes of his song but she did not awaken. She was now merely sleeping, no longer was the head ache. Caressing her cheek thoughtfully, he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Get better Sakura." Suddenly the clinic's nurse came in.**

**"What happened to Miss Kinomoto Mr. Li?" the nurse asked concernedly, approaching him.**

**"She was having a headache so I carried her here. She fell asleep a few moments ago." She smiled at him.**

**"Very good.** It's alright now, you may return to your classroom now." She said, taking a seat behind her desk.****

**"No, I want to stay here to watch over Sakura."**

**"If you insist but please don't disturb her in her sleep."**

**"Yes, I won't." the nurse stood up and retrieved her wallet from her bag.**

**"I'll be in the cafeteria." She said, sensing that Syaoran wanted to watch over Sakura alone. "Hold down the fort for me while I'm gone. If anyone asks, I haven't arrived in school. Please tell Miss Kinomoto when she wakes up to take it easy and not to exert herself too much." He answered affirmatively and the nurse left them alone again.**

**_~End Flashback~_**

****

**_'I think Sakura knows that _****I_ was the one who sang that song to her! Hmm...' _A thought popped up in Syaoran's head again. **_'How did__ Meifa know what color compress I was getting or what colors there were in that cupboard anyway? How did she know about that cupboard in the first place? She only transferred here this morning... Strange... she and Sakura are so much alike yet so different...' _**His gaze rested on the back of Sakura's head as he thought of a certain emerald-eyed girl. His eyes softened and he smiled at her. Suddenly, Sakura turned around to look at him. She had a confused yet teasing expression on her face. Blushing, he looked down at his desk.**

"What do you want Sakura?" he muttered, looking her in the eye.

"Um, Syaoran..." she indicated for him to look up.

"What are you...?" he asked as he looked up at what Sakura was pointing at.

"I suppose Mr. Li, that the head of Miss Kinomoto is more interesting than my lectures eh?" Syaoran's eyes widened as he realized that everyone was looking at him.

"Yes! No, wait, I meant er - no!" he fumbled, a slight blush on his cheeks. Everyone in class began laughing as their teacher smirked. "I'm sorry!" he said, bowing to his teacher who was smiling. **_'Ah... young love...' _their teacher thought as he looked at Syaoran and Sakura who was giggling at the embarrassed Syaoran.**

"Very well, you are forgiven. See that it doesn't happen again Mr. Li. Miss Kinomoto may be a very pretty young girl but you have to keep your mind on biology for now." He reminded Syaoran who was blushing while he said that all that.

"Hai." He said still quite red as he sat back down. **_'That's it.' _He resolved as the class quieted down. ****_'No more daydreaming during class – especially about Sakura.'_  **

All the way at the front of the class, two blue eyes as cold as ice glared at Sakura. **_'First you take my bestfriend away from me and now you took away the boy of my dreams. Kinomoto Sakura, you are going to pay for all you've done. I will get my revenge on you one day, just when you least expect it' _**

~dismissal, outside the school~

"Are you sure that we can't hangout tonight Riku?" Niku asked worriedly.

"Sorry babe," Niku blushed at being called a 'babe'. "I really have to go."

"We'll miss you." Tomoyo said.

"We'll e-mail ya." Niru promised.

"You just want an excuse to use your laptop." Riku said sweatdropping. 

"Of course!"

"Well, I'll be going now." He said. He started crossing the street and everyone turned back to the school except Niku. Suddenly, a black sports cars whizzed towards him. 

"Riku, look out!" Niku cried. Riku turned around but it was too late. The car came crashing into him, hitting him square on the stomach. Blood began spurting out of his mouth.

Niku ran to Riku's side as the others realized what happened. She kneeled down by his side and started crying. Niru rushed behind her, trying to comfort him. Syaoran went to check his pulse.

"Call 911 now." He said. Eriol brought out his cell phone and called. "I'm not entirely sure of his pulse." 

"Riku..." tears started pouring out of Niku's eyes. She placed a hand on top of his chest, praying that he'd be alive. Suddenly, a light orange glow radiated from her hands.

**_To be Continued..._**

****

**Special thanks to:**

**F@ntasy** K@t, Kikakai, [T]=!F_F, oOoshortayoOo, Avelyn Lauren, Trickster's-Lulaby **_(hands over bandage. Get your ead back together, I still want you to review!)_****, Chibi_SaKuRa, vale-aqua _(new cliffhanger!!!)**, sailor sakura li, Lavenda, S+S-fan **__(sorry, it's becoming short now. I'm running out of ideas and cliffhangers.)_**


End file.
